Connecting Threads
by Verdigris
Summary: A few years after her defeat of the Goblin King, Sarah’s life is in danger when word travels to other parts of the Underground. Unable to use his power to bring Sarah into his protection in the Labyrinth, Jareth must keep watch over her in the aboveworld.
1. Chapter 1

**Connecting Threads**

By Verdigris

_A few years after her defeat of the Goblin King, Sarah's life is in danger when word travels to other parts of the Underground. Unable to use his power to bring Sarah into his protection in the Labyrinth, Jareth must keep watch over her in the aboveworld._

_Author's Disclaimer: 11/25/05 Whoa nelly, originally this fic was posted earlier in the year with the name "Between a Rock and a Hard Place" and I had gotten sidetracked with school and never completed it past the first chapter. Currently there is another fic with the same name. Since I haven't updated since March, I just gave this one another name. The chapter has slightly altered since its first posting, but it is the same story as before. There are other finished chapters after this one )_

_000oooooo00000ooo_

Chapter 1- The Presence in the Labyrinth

The sun was rising over the twisted walls of the Labyrinth just as its inhabitants were emerging from their homes. They slithered, jumped and ran around the walkways of the great maze to greet the new day. The rising sun continued its path over the rows of walls and through the cracks and tunnels until it washed over the large, gnarled castle in the center of the Labyrinth.

The goblins were noisily running about the throne room in the lower sector of the castle. Some were sprawled about, chattering to one another in their goblin tongue while others waited patiently for the King's entrance. Normally he rose with the sun to sit in his seat of power and begin his daily routine there. Much to the goblin's frustration he was late once again. Worriedly, the servant goblins wandered onto the immense staircase and waited in curious silence.

00oo00

Jareth had been up since dawn and his mismatched eyes gazed through the window of his bedchamber. He had been there for hours, his bare forearm resting on the cold glass of his window to watch the day begin. His eyes starred out into the maze from his window, watching and searching. With a snap of his fingers he was dressed and with a turn of his heel he walked through his door to the throne room to be begin his mundane day of work. He was late again, but Jareth did not care. For the past year he had become steadily sluggish with his schedule. It mattered little to him, arriving on the dot to his throne room. Deciding to take his time he walked slowly down the steps. He might as well enjoy the time he had to himself for soon his noisy, slobbery subjects would surround him. He lost himself to his thoughts as he traveled down the long winding steps, his black cape trailing behind.

Much at happened over the past two years, he pondered silently. The Labyrinth was back to its final state, much of it destroyed thanks to a certain mortal. It was not devastating, but the damage was immense and it took months of work to restore. She left as a quickly at she came with destruction in her wake and she had haunted his dreams ever since. Her eyes had shown so much strength when she spoke the final words, the very ones that kept him at bay and left him powerless against her. Jareth could sometimes feel those eyes on him as he walked through the maze alone and he shuddered. His thoughts were broken at the sound of clumsily pattering of feet slapping on the stone floor.

"S-s-s-s-sire!" A goblin wheezed out in a squeaky voice from the bottom of the staircase. He barely came up to his knee and had a long snipe nose with pointed ears.

Jareth turned his head and glared at the offending goblin, breaking out of his thoughts. "Yes?"

"Your breakfast, sire?"

He blinked once and muttered. "Two eggs with a few slices of bread." As the creature wobbled on his feet, trying to remember the order, Jareth rolled his eyes. "Oh hell, I'll be daring today. Make that with a side of bacon as well. Tell them to bring it out to my garden."

The goblin stumbled as he ran for the kitchens down the hall and hissed. "Right your Majesty! Right away!"

Jareth stepped out into the open air to a large beautiful garden full of every kind of flower imaginable. In the corner of his eye an even smaller goblin with a messenger bag full of papers came padding through one of the Goblin city streets. He did not seem to notice he was walking into Jareth's private garden. Jareth smirked, glancing around his surroundings to see if anyone was watching. He stood in the goblin's path and growled, "And just what do you think you are doing there?"

The goblin spun and nearly fell on his rear. He stared up at the Goblin King in surprise and horror, clutching at his heart, "Dear god Jareth, what are you trying to do? Scare an old goblin half to death?" Jareth laughed and sat down at one of his tables.

"Good morning, Gordin. What brings you limping into my garden?" A sneer like smile spread upon the king's face. "You look like you've lost something."

Gordin shook his head. "I have not. I've been pondering over something I read about in that book I found in your library." He looked up at his master and adjusted his glass goggles on the small leather hat between his ears. His gray, prune looking face smiled up at his king.

Jareth grinned and motioned for the goblin to sit at his table. "If it has anything to do with adding indoor pluming for the goblins I'm all ears." He removed his cape and hung it on one of the chars. "I am about to have breakfast, do you care for anything?"

"I would enjoy a few hot cakes if you don't mind, Jareth." Gordin climbed up the large chair, his short little legs dangled over edge of his seat.

Gordin was the only goblin alive in the entire Labyrinth allowed to call him by his first name. Goblins were nothing more than servants and subjects to him, but Gordin had always been the exception. The majority of them were simple minded, unintelligent and lazy, but Gordin was the complete opposite. He spent his time inventing contraptions for goblin use and researched books in the castle library. To Jareth, he was a genius to his kind. Like himself, he stood out like a sore thumb among the creatures of the Underground maze. Even though the Goblin King would have never consorted with something so vile of a creature, Gordin had out shown all of his goblin features and the two had become friends over time. The both of them kept it to themselves to keep the order of how things worked in the kingdom.

Years ago Gordin was found asleep in the castle library and Jareth had lashed out at him and nearly threw him in the bog of eternal stench. That was until he finally noticed that the goblin had been reading some of his human related books and had done so for years in hiding. He had also made complete sense out of them. Jareth had been fascinated with the aboveground world and had gathered a number of books on his short trips there. There were books on clock building, automobiles, histories of different cultures, and other books on science and nature. His duties as king never gave him the free time he wanted to research the inter workings of his human books, so he allowed Gordin to do it for him and report his findings. Gordin already gained an extensive amount of research on the subjects and the two were able to have long, intelligent conversations. The little goblin was the closest thing Jareth had to real companionship after being isolated in the Labyrinth for so many centuries.

"No, you shouldn't trouble yourself over my problems. I would enjoy a game of chess though." Jareth grinned and waved his hand and chess set complete with game pieces appeared on the table. Gordin chuckled merrily and rubbed his hands together. "Oh ho, I have a good feeling about this one."

"That you'll beat me, Gordy?" Jareth taunted and leaned over on the board and gave a menacing look at the goblin.

"I have beaten you before. Just not in awhile." Gordin fingered nervously on his small, droopy mustache. "But today may be your undoing," he added. Jareth silently winced at his choice of words, his mind drifting to the eyes that taunted him in his dreams. He ignored it and moved a pawn around the board.

Their chess games could last for hours on end and Jareth loved them. He could completely engross himself in the game and forget about the past. Gordin proved to be a tricky and skillful opponent. He was not sure how the goblin learned to play so well but then again things were not quite like they seemed in the Labyrinth. Breakfast was served and the two friends continued to play. Gordin stared at his chess pieces, screwing his eyes over what move he should make. Jareth waited patiently and sipped at his glass.

"We should dig in before breakfast gets cold." Gordin suggested, having to stand on his chair in order to grab his plate and reach the stack of hotcakes on the table. Jareth agreed and helped himself to his own meal.

Gordin sat back and politely put his napkin in his lap and reached for his glass of juice. The Goblin King motioned his hand at the stack of papers in his friend's bag. "What do you have in there?"

He cleared his throat, "Oh these? These are old plans I dug up from the Gate Defender I invented." Jareth raised an eyebrow. He remembered that 'thing'.

The goblin guards had become so lazy over time they could never be relied on when there was a force to be reckoned with at the gates. To remedy the situation Gordin had invented a large mechanical giant that would fend off any intruder by controlling it from a panel on top of the giant's head. He had gotten the idea from reading a few books Jareth had in his collection about modern machinery. Gordin has also ingeniously designed to meld into the entrance gate to surprise the oncoming attackers.

"You are not planning to make another are you?" Jareth asked with narrowed eyes. He had seen the downfall of the large device and it was not pretty. "That was more trouble than it was worth."

"I was completely caught by surprise when that dwarf jumped and threw me out of the Gate Defender. If I didn't have those Wind Flappers on my back I would have had a nasty fall." He took a bite of hotcake and looked as if he were in heaven. Every chance he got he always dined with the king. "Though I will update those canons in case we have another attack like the one two years ago."

"Indeed…" Jareth mumbled uncomfortably.

"I mean…" He said between bites, "If another one comes along like that human girl, we'll be ready for her!" Gordin laughed and reached for another hotcake. His laughter died when he noticed Jareth was glaring at his glass. The goblin bit his tongue, he had forgotten that his king was still sore about his defeat. The other goblins often spoke with interest of the girl who solved the Labyrinth and stared down The Goblin King, taking her baby brother with her. He would try to remember not to speak of her in front him again.

Gordin cleared his throat, smiling a big smile while reaching for a small pitcher on the table. "Could you please pass the Sarah…I mean syrup!" Gordin squealed and ducked down in his chair peeking his nose and eyes over the rim of the table.

Jareth shot a cold glance at his friend and snarled through his teeth. With a sharp motion of his hand, the chess game disappeared in a flash. "Thank you for your company Gordin, but I feel I have other things to attend to. I hope you have enjoyed your breakfast, you may show yourself out."

The goblin did not need to be told twice, he had a hit a nerve in the king and shoved another bite of hotcake in his mouth before rushing out of the garden. Friend or no friend, Gordin knew from past experiences that it was best to leave him be.

Jareth sat still in his seat, his eyes shut and his teeth clenched, not a bit sorry for snapping at the goblin. He abruptly sat up from his seat and headed for the outside gates of the city. Gordin hid behind the bushes, watching him leave in an aggressive matter. He shook his head slowly. He hoped in time he would come to terms with the past one day.

00oo000oo00oo0

Jareth usually teleported about the Labyrinth, but when he lost his temper he took to storming around the maze to cool off. His boots were clicking heavily and repeatedly on the stone steps with his cold duel colored eyes staring straight forward. The creatures retreated and hid as he briskly stomped though, even the eye lichen sank back into the walls in fear. His temper was not letting up even when he entered the hedge maze, the halfway point in the Labyrinth.

He was out of breath and stopped short to rest and leaned on the wall. Angrily he kicked the back of his boot at the stone behind him and slumped down to rest on his heels and held his head in his hands. He had done this very same display earlier in the year and had continued to vent his anger this way.

She plagued him night and day and he was confused by the intense feelings that arose when he heard her name. Her eyes held him even in his dreams, holding him captive. Why did he feel this way for her? What did he feel? Hate? Sadness? Loneliness? How long would it take for him to forget her?

Jareth glanced up from his hands at the flat stones covering the floor. In the middle of a stone lay a worn red mark in the shape of an arrow. Sarah had made the mark with her lipstick when she was trying to keep track of where she was. As he gazed at the mark he could faintly hear the sound of her voice. He turned to the voice that seemed to come in front of him. It stopped and he shook his head, wondering if he was hearing things again.

He sighed, "A part of her has never truly left the labyrinth."

"Quite true, Goblin King." A weary, tired voice spoke from the corner of the hedge.

Jareth jumped to his feet, facing whoever was speaking to him. A stout figure was slowly hobbling toward him in ragged clothes, his sleepy eyes regarding his.

"Pardon?" Jareth tilted his head.

"I am agreeing with you," The Wiseman wheezed. "She has not left completely."

"How long have you been watching me?" Jareth squared his shoulders, hating to be taken by surprise.

"Oh, long enough your majesty. I have seen you wandering around these parts quite often," He said slowly, his eyelids drooping as he sat back on a stone chair near the wall.

"Hoo, hoo!" The bird hat swooped his neck toward him. "We see you all the time here, yes!"

The Wiseman growled, "Quiet. You keep out of this!"

"Aw nuts," it chirped.

Jareth rested his hands on his hips, staring down at the old man. "What were you saying about Sarah?"

"I said you were correct that she has not truly left." His hands folded in the robe on his lap. "A part of her has remained here."

The Goblin King's eyes widened slightly, bending down to the man. "What do you mean? I gave her freedom, she solved the Labyrinth and won the babe back."

"The Labyrinth gave her something as well." The Wiseman said in a matter of fact manner, adjusting his hat. "The power in which she held on you was given by the entity that is the Labyrinth. A gift so to speak."

Jareth stared at the maze around him. "She called upon the Labyrinth when she spoke…" He cleared his throat, "Those words…" You have no power over me. He felt a chill on his shoulder, but kept his stance and turned back to the Wiseman who had fallen asleep in his chair.

"Oh crap." The bird trilled impatiently. "He's out again."

The problem was solved when Jareth nudged the old man's leg with the toe of his boot. He awoke startled and continued where he left off, "Yes! Yes, yes, the Labyrinth. It gave her the power to return home and break the bind you had over her."

"I am the ruler and as a such only I can call upon its power." Jareth raised his voice, dumbfounded over what the Wiseman was telling him.

"But have you ever beaten the Labyrinth?" The Wiseman eyed him.

Jareth ground out. "Of course I have."

"Then why are you surprised that the Labyrinth gave part of itself to her as well?" The Wiseman asked softly, sitting back into the stone chair. "No one has solved the puzzle except that young girl and yourself. Part of that power will keep her here even if she never returns. For as long as she lives she will always be linked to it."

Jareth took this in, rubbing his chin in thought. That would explain why he sometimes felt her presence in the maze. She had more power within her than he ever thought possible. "What is the purpose of this gift?"

The Wiseman smiled, "As you know, things are not as they seem here. You will know in time."

"What are you hiding from me?" Jareth raised a brow at him and bared his teeth slightly.

"I am only telling you what The Labyrinth knows and nothing more. But I will say this. You and I are not the only ones in the Underground who know of this link. There is one enemy you have that has laid low for centuries, waiting to take the Labyrinth by force. It knows about Sarah and will use her to get to it. If they get to Sarah first…" The Wiseman's voice hushed into a very low pitch that came from the bottom of his throat. "There is no telling what unspeakable things could be done to this kingdom." He then added in a softer voice, "And her."

Jareth knew the Wiseman's words were true. The Labyrinth often spoke through him and only him. He had an enemy and it was out to attack the mortal girl. "Sarah." Jareth turned on his heel, running a hand through his wild hair and asked out loud. "She could have already been attacked?"

But when he turned around the Wiseman was gone.

"I suggest you think of something quick, Goblin King." The disembodied voice of the old man echoed in his ear.

TBC

Reviews are always welcome


	2. Lucid Dreaming

**Connecting Threads**

**By Verdigris**

The Labyrinth is © to the wonderful Henson company. Keep the reviews coming, good or bad, it helps me out. Sorry for the late chapter. I've been going back and forth to Birmingham getting ready to move to a new internship. Since that's taken care of, I'll have more time to write this week and hopefully get chapter 3 up and running.

**Chapter 2- Lucid Dreaming**

Sarah found herself walking along a narrow passageway with high stone, moss-covered walls. The air was musky, but not unpleasant, as a soft breeze came wafting through the tunnels. Blinking once, twice and then a third time Sarah focused on the distance ahead. The walkways were beginning to take shape, growing in length and Sarah suddenly knew she was having that dream again. Every nook and cranny of the maze had etched itself inside her mind in complete detail, almost as if she were actually there. Had she not had the dream so often she would have believed it.

Feeling the sides of the tall stones, she glanced around for the hidden open section in the wall where the worm lived. She had been here a number of times in her dreams beginning to memorize each step and turn. Feeling light headed, Sarah took her time and strolled down to the next passageway. A few goblins were lounging near the hedges and paid her no mind. She even stepped completely over their small forms without them giving her so much as a glance. It was as if she was a ghost, floating through the maze as she pleased, invisible to all. Sarah liked it that way and maybe that was why she had the dream so often.

Strolling down the hedge maze she came across a large number of vases, the exact the ones she and Hoggle used to escape the oubliette. For curiousity's sake she peered down into it, wondering if the latter they had used was still there. With her face inside the hallow vase she could hear the echoing sounds of boot heels clicking on the stone floor beside her. Thinking it was another goblin she turned her head to the sound. Her breath suddenly caught in her throat at the figure of the Goblin King standing before her.

Clutching the sides of the vase, she forced herself not to run and quickly reminded herself of her situation. _This is a dream, Sarah_. She told herself low in her throat. As predicted Jareth did not seem to notice her, but he seemed angry and frustrated, his arms straight at his sides and his eyes narrowed. It felt so awkward to be standing in the garden with the Goblin King only ten feet away from her.

Sarah slowly stepped away from him and about to leave and escape through another tunnel. Instead she bit her lip and held onto the vase, an idea appearing in her mind. Unlike her last trip through the Labyrinth she now had full control over her environment. He could not hurt her or Toby here, so who was to stop her for facing her fears. Taking in a deep breath she took a few steps toward him.

Jareth leaned against the wall of stone, his shoulders slumped and his head in his hands. Sarah watched him sigh heavily. Stepping a little closer she tilted her head to get a better look at the sullen expression on his face. He seemed so upset about something. When Sarah felt the edges of her mouth turn downward in a frown she flinched. Why did she pity him? He stole her brother and put her through hell for thirteen hours before she could explain herself. Jareth's eyes fell and his gaze looked far away, not at all like the mocking, amused expression he had so often used with her.

"He looks so…sad." Sarah said to herself. At her words, the Goblin King suddenly blinked in surprise and turned his head to look directly at her.

Sarah froze in place, staring into his eyes for only a mere second before he glanced away with an odd, confused expression. This was not possible. This was her dream. He could not really hear her could he? Did he know she was there? His image began to fade and Sarah's eyes felt slightly heavy. The dream was slowly disappearing and all she could hear was a faint calling of her name echoing in her ears, getting louder with each second.

"Sarah…"

"Sarah!"

0000oooo00000ooooo0000ooo

"Sarah! Sarah Williams!"

Sarah awoke with a loud gasp of air, her eyes shot open and she lifted her head from her desk to the dark, beady eyes of a very angry middle-aged woman.

"What are you doing taking a nap in the middle of the class?" Miss Ferguson reprimanded, tapping a marker she had been using on the board against her hip. Her tiny eyes glared into Sarah's as she continued to stare up at her for a few more seconds. The haziness of sleep was still fresh, but Sarah tried to look very awake.

"I'm sorry!" She shook her head in order to break the haze from the dream. "It won't happen again." Sarah tried to explain while resisting the urge to rub her eyes. She bit her lip and tired not to look at the smiling, snickering faces of her classmates. Sarah had never fallen asleep in her math class, even if it was her most boring subject. Her face was beet red and it was impossible to hide her embarrassment.

"I hope it won't Miss Williams. Midterms are in two weeks away and no one is to slack off during my lectures." She glared to the rest of the class, "That goes for everyone."

As Mrs. Ferguson continued her in class discussion, Sarah groaned to herself. It had been two years since her encounter with the Labyrinth and the dreams were still steadily continuing. She had dreamt of the Labyrinth almost every week since she returned with Toby. Every one was the same, one noticed her or interacted with her and she had been content to believe she was only subconsciously replaying her journey in her mind.

But this one was different. She had never had the dream in the middle of the day, nor had she ever faced the Goblin King in her dream state. Her mouth went suddenly dry as the images of the fading dream came back to her. Those eyes, _his eyes_ had looked directly into hers. He had seen her.

The final bell of the day rang and startled her. Ignoring the obnoxious chuckles and grins from her classmates, she grabbed her backpack and hurried out the door.

000oooooo0000

Walking through the hallway, Sarah made a beeline for the bathroom. Snapping the door open she ran inside. Turning the water faucet on full blast she dove her hands into the cool water and splashed it onto her face. She closed her eyes tightly as the water trickled off her chin and waited for her body to stop shaking.

Sarah glanced up into the mirror and without thinking said, "Hoggle, I need you."

"Sarah, hey!" A girl with short strawberry hair poked her in the shoulder.

She jumped and gripped the sides of the sink. "Jen! God, don't scare me like that."

Leaning on one of the sinks Jen tilted her head and squinted at her. "You okay? You seemed a little edgy."

Sarah forced a grin and stood in front of the mirror, hoping to block any images that could have appeared. Laughing nervously she replied, "Well, waking up in the middle of class tends to put me off kilter."

Jen's eyes grew and gave her a teasing smile, "You? Sarah Williams, fell asleep in class? For as long as I've known you never passed out during a lecture. You've have always been little miss straight and narrow in the scholarly world. Then again you wouldn't be the first one to fall asleep in Mrs. Fergy's class. Are things okay?"

Sighing and running a hand through her hair, she looked at the mirror with the corner of her eye, relieved to see that the surface was unstirred. Taking a deep breath, she forced a casual smile at her friend. "Same old, same old."

Jen still sensed that something else was distressing her and prodded again. "Karen still being a bitch?"

Sarah did not have to fake a grin and she was anxious to change the subject. "Do you have to ask?"

Jen had been her best friend since grammar school and she was always worrying about her. She had been when her father and mother divorced when she was twelve. When Sarah pushed most of her friends away during that hard time for her family, Jen refused to leave her side. As far as Sarah knew, no matter what would happen, she was stuck with Jen to the very end. They had been hanging out less and less for the past year due to Sarah's stepmother. Jen was always quick to judge and even harder to forgive, but Sarah really could not blame her for have an extreme dislike for Karen.

"I swear, as long as you live with that woman you'll never get a moments peace. Is she the she the reason you've look so tired lately?" Jen asked attentively as they walked out the restroom and into the hallway.

Sarah bit her lip. "You could say that." It was not exactly a fib. "On top of school work Karen still insists on filling up all the free time I have."

The two girls pushed through the crowds of students to the lockers on the other side of the hall. Jen's was across from Sarah's and she busily packed her books away for the day. Sarah's head was still swimming as she opened the door to her locker. In the small mirror above the low shelf a gruff, weathered face blinked widely at her.

"Sarah? Did you call me?"

"Hoggle?" Sarah held in a scream and pushed her head further into the locker to hide her face with the door. "What are you doing here?" she hissed.

Hoggle regarded her with concerned brown eyes. Noticing her hushed tone, he whispered. "You called me and I came, but you weren't there. You ain't hurt, are ya? Is somethin' the matter?"

"Hoggle, please I can't talk to you right now. I'll tell you later this evening when I'm not in public. If I'm not careful I'll seem like…."

"Sarah, why are you talking to your locker?" Jen asked dryly, trying to peer over her shoulder.

"It's nothing! I'm just talking to myself." Sarah closed it quickly. She brushed past her friend and headed for the main doors. "I have to get to the house before Karen gets home."

Jen sighed and watched her walk away. Before she ran after her, she first put her ear to the locker door. Shrugging her shoulders she caught up with Sarah.

00000ooooo00000000ooo

Sarah's shoes crunched into the dried leaves on the sidewalk. "I told you, I have to get home before three 'o clock."

Jen rolled her eyes, "Jeez, just tell Karen to get off your back. At least tell her give her a day off during the week. You need to sit back and smell the flowers once and awhile."

"My dad has been going on business trips back and forth for months and Karen can't handle all of it with her new job. Everything wrong I do, Karen reports back to him." Sarah focused on the leaves below her feet as they walked.

"I still don't understand why Karen expects you be her housemaid so she can go back to work. Has that woman ever heard of babysitter or perhaps waiting until Toby is old enough to go to school?"

Sarah continued to watch the leaves break-up beneath her shoes. "She's only trying to help with income."

"Right, right," Jen held up her hands. "I keep hearing this song and dance day after day." Sarah continued to ignore her comments. "Just once," Jen held onto her shoulder to emphasis her words, "I'd like to see her stand up to her. Like you did when we were fifteen, you never let her make you anything. Why are you letting her control your life now?"

Sarah narrowed her eyes and gave Jen an icy expression. With an indifferent voice she said, "That was long time ago. I'm not like that anymore." She softened her tone and finished, "Trust me, I'm not doing it all for her."

"Who? Can't be your dad, he never pays any attention you. Hell, he's not even…." Jen's voice trailed off as she noticed Sarah had stopped in her tracks and was looking at large oak tree on the side of the sidewalk. "…home."

A chilly wind brushed around the two girls. Jen pulled her coat tighter, following Sarah's gaze upward. A barn owl was perched on one of the large, winding limbs of the towering tree starring down at them with two large eyes. Living in a small New England town for most of her life and barn owls were quite common to the area. Yet, this one looked different. It had a more ominous feel about it as it continued to stare down at them with a strange interest.

"Wow. Look at that big guy." Jen whistled at the white owl with awe. "I didn't think too many of the owls around her came out in broad daylight."

Her heart thundering in her chest, Sarah could feel a certain presence while starring into the eyes of the owl. She could swear that the longer she gaped she could swear that one of its golden eyes was mismatched.

Sarah fought back a small cry and adverted her vision from the owl, "I guess it's out hunting early." She said in a choked voice before clearing her throat uneasily. "Look, I have to get back soon, it's getting late. I'll see you later in class tomorrow."

Before Jen had a chance to reply, Sarah was running up the sidewalk to her house up the road.

"Give Brandon a call! He's worried sick about you!" Jen called back.

000ooooo00000

Opening the door and slamming it behind her, Sarah caught her breath and slid down the wood door, sitting at her feet. "You're losing it Sarah," she told herself. "Your imagination is playing tricks on you. He's not coming back, he can't."

It pained her that she could not utter a word about the Labyrinth to Jen, but it had to be kept a secret. The only one she could really talk to about this new little problem was Hoggle. She prayed that she would not be too exhausted in the evening to speak with him in the privacy of her own room.

A soft jingle followed by the padding of heavy paws came bounding into the living room. Lifting her head she smiled at the happy face of her old sheepdog Merlin. He woofed and whined, gently pushing his gray and white shaggy head into Sarah's lap. Smiling, she scratched the back of his ears then bent down to cradle his head in her hands.

Merlin always greeted her at the door and she instantly forgot about her worries as she stroked the large dog. He lapped gently at her hand to demand more petting and cuddling. The sound of the garage door opening caused him jump and hide behind the couch in the living room. She shook her head at what a big coward he was. At times he reminded her of Ambrosis, Sir Didymus' noble steed.

Karen came huffing out of the garage, adjusting her earrings. "Good, you're on time for once Sarah." Putting her large purse on the counter, Toby ran to his to his big sister and gave one of her legs a big hug.

"Hey!" Sarah picked him and rested her on her hip. "How are you doing today?"

Toby only giggled and smiled at her. He held up a crayon drawing he had done for her to see. He was really not much of a talker, even for a three-year old. Toby was a smart little boy, but when it came to verbally speaking his mind, he preferred nodding or shaking his head. Sarah ruffled his blond hair and put him back down and grinned as he ran straight for the TV.

"He's in your hands, Sarah. I'm going back to the office." Her stepmother hurriedly reached for her purse and began to fluff up her hair, reaching for the knob to the garage. As usual Karen barely said anything to her after dropping off her stepbrother.

Sarah opened her mouth to say something when in a flash Merlin raced around the corner of the kitchen. Before she could do anything he leapt up on his hind legs to lick Karen's face, causing her to yelp in surprise. Sarah had to control a laugh at the expression on her face. Toby clapped his hands and laughed at Merlin's antics.

"I want him back outside now!" Karen yelled, pushing the dog away from her and running for the bathroom. "What is he doing inside the house? I thought I told you to keep him in the yard today!"

Sarah bit her lip. She had forgotten to take him out before she left for school. Honestly, she hated leaving him out in the yard all day. Merlin had always lived in the house with her and her father before Karen came along. She really did not care for dogs; in fact Sarah believed she downright hated them. She edged up a little bit when her father was in the room, but now that he was out for the week she wanted him outside as much as possible.

"I don't want him in the house, especially with Muffin." Karen huffed before entering the bathroom. Muffin was Karen's beloved cat she had insisted on keeping when her and father married. Sarah hardly ever saw the damn cat and when she did, it was asleep under the sofa. Karen used Muffin as an excuse to keep Merlin in the yard, even though the old sheep dog would never hurt a fly.

She was about to give an aggrumentive reply, that one of many that she normally used with Karen. Then she looked at the drawing that Toby left for her. Sarah sighed and pushed the negative comment to the side, "Sorry. I'll remember tomorrow."

As she heard the running water in the bathroom, Sarah suppressed a small grin and bent down on her knees to scratch Merlin's neck. "Good boy, Merlin." She headed for the back door to the yard and whispered, "I'll bring you back in when she leaves." The sheepdog whined slightly as she shooed him out and closed the door.

Karen returned with a fresh coat of make-up on her face, though it still held the same scowl as before. Putting on her earrings she glanced at Sarah, "It's already three-thirty five and I really need to get back to the office. I'll be back after seven and I while I'm gone don't leave Toby…"

"..alone by himself." Sarah finished. "I know the drill. I've been doing this for a year and a half now." She said in a low annoyed voice. Even though she had been trying to keep a civil tongue with her stepmother she had let it slip.

"Don't use that tone with me!" Karen pointed a finger at her. "With your father out of town, you need to listen to me. If he hears that you're not pulling your weight around here…" She cleared her throat to calm down. "I'm late as it is and my boss only gives me only a little break to pick Toby up from daycare to drop him off here." Karen turned on her expensive business casual high heels to garage.

Sarah shook her head and turned her attention back to Toby. He was watching something on PBS and turned it up loud again. Toby always seemed to enjoy it better with the volume up and she hoped it would keep him busy for a little while. She still had a ton of homework to finish and she hoped to make some time to speak with Hoggle tonight.

Karen grabbed her purse and kissed Toby on his head as he sat on the couch watching the television. She left through the door without so much as a glance at Sarah.

"Bye Karen." She said loud enough for her to hear over the television noise.

She said nothing in return and closed the door behind her.

000oooooooooo000000000oooooo

Gordin was snoring amongst a variety of books strung out on a large table in the castle library. His head was nestled between the pages of a book about sail boating on top of the one he was suppose to be researching for Jareth. Several sheets of paper were scattered around him and covered with his messy pen scrawled notes. The quill in his small hand was slowly falling out from between his fingers.

The window above his head opened wide and a white owl came flying with a whoosh of air and landed on the back of a chair near the large table. It peered down at the sleeping goblin and let out a noisy screech. Gordin woke up with a loud snort of surprise, raising himself up instantly with his hands. His goggles and cap flew off his head at the sight of the bird.

"JUST RESTING MY EYES, SIR!" He shrieked and promptly grabbed the nearest piece of paper and started scribbling on it. The owl perched and sat onto the stone floor and slowly shape-shifted into a tall, regal figure.

"Gordin. May I have a word with you?" Jareth picked up the piece of paper from his hand and set it aside. He sat down near the goblin and looked him straight in the eye.

The goblin's ears drooped, the feather quill in his hand shivering. "This isn't about the fountain being used as a lavatory is it?"

Jareth tilted his head. "Pardon?"

Gordin's mouth opened and closed slowly. "I mean, eh, what I mean to say is…ale being what it is….goes right through….."

The Goblin King shook his head impatiently at him. "Enough. I need to speak with you about something very important." He bent down his head and whispered, "In private."

With a raised gloved hand the doors of the library shut with a resounding bang.

"My lord?" Gordin squeaked and gulped.

Jareth's face was unemotional, though his eyes were full of seriousness and his voice was low and deep. "What I am about to tell you must not leave this room, nor will you speak of this to anyone else. You must swear to me."

The goblin's ears twitched at the dark gaze his king was giving him. He swallowed and nodded his head. "I swear, my king."

The Goblin King nodded gently, "Good. Since I have no trusted advisors of my own in this kingdom or other people such as myself to speak to at the moment, you are the only worthy creature I can rely on." Gordin's eyes widened. He had never received such a compliment, but quickly smothered his illation in order to pay close attention.

"Certain information has traveled beyond the Labyrinth."

Gordin's hand flew to his mouth and he squeaked. "What information are you speaking of?"

"Sarah." Jareth said simply.

Reconiction appeared in the goblin's eyes. "The human girl?" It was the first time that Jareth had spoken her name in front of him after what had occurred not so long ago.

"One in the same." He paced along the large table with his arms locked behind him. "I spoke with The Wise Man and he brought this to my attention. As you know, Sarah confronted the Labyrinth and solved it, winning her baby brother back from me. The Wise Man told me the Labyrinth gave her a gift as a token to one of the few living champions."

The Goblin scratched the bottom of his chin, anxious for the answer. "And what might that be?"

Jareth turned his back on him. "She has become a link."

"To the Labyrinth?" Gordin's hands clutched at his chest in horror. "But that's..."

"Unheard of, yes." Jareth finished with a sigh, sitting near the small goblin in a chair.

Gordin was quickly trying to put this new information together. Jareth was the king and was linked to the Labyrinth as its ruler. Those who would try to capture the Labyrinth would have to go through Jareth and that had yet to happen. His power was legendary among those living in the Underground and the goblins such as himself never feared attack from anyone with Jareth by their side.

"Are you sure…" Gordin gulped, "Sarah is a link?"

Jareth's eyes darted to the sides quickly before answering in a hushed tone. "I have felt her presence long before the Wise Man approached me. She still remains here, in a matter of speaking and that is not the worst of it. The Labyrinth has been set for an attack and may use Sarah to do it."

The goblin licked his lips nervously at his next question. "Who would dare to attack the Labyrinth?" Gordin asked his King.

Jareth hung his head, but his eyes burned with determination. "I do not know. I have never had such foes, but I suppose there is always a first for everything," he growled in his throat. Such as being defeated by a very young human mortal. "If they know of the link Sarah has, she will be the first one they attack, not me or the Labyrinth."

Gordin squinted his eyes and thought out loud to himself. "Like links on a chain. Only one needs to be broken." He sighed heavily, tapping his quill on the table. "Do you think she knows?"

"Perhaps." He nodded. "Possibly she must have felt or experienced this connection, but I have yet to know how much." Jareth pinched his thumb and forefinger on the top bridge of his nose as if in pain. "She has no idea of what a blessedly dangerous gift she has." He said with gritted teeth.

The two friends sat in silence in the empty library hall. The tall Goblin King looked awkwardly enormous next to the small creature beside in a chair with his feet dangling a foot above the ground. Gordin held his hands around his head in thought and his eyes brightened suddenly.

Grinning, he tugged at Jareth's shirt. "What if you bring Sarah here? Than you can protect her and the Labyrinth at the same time." He said with a poke to his arm.

Giving the goblin a baleful glare. "If it were that simple." Gordin's ears drooped, "I have no power over her. I cannot simply pluck her from her home and bring her into mine with a twirl of a crystal."

"But it is that simple." Jareth raised an eyebrow at his friend. "You can convince her." He winked at him and elbowed him in the arm.

Jareth pulled his arm away, glaring at his friend at what he was implying. "Trust me. I won't be doing any of that." He rose from his seat again and looked off at the stained glass window in the library.

"If you do nothing," Gordin pushed himself onto the table in order to stand on it. "She could be captured and than it would be to late."

"I have already seen to her safety and I have only recently returned from the aboveground." Jareth paced up to the large fireplace. "She is unharmed for now, but I plan to approach her in a more _direct_ matter very soon."

Gordin looked up at his friend and anxiously asked, "And then?"

"Time will tell." Jareth said with a dangerous smirk, lighting the fireplace with a single gesture of his hand.

The goblin smiled knowingly. His king already has a plan in motion to help Sarah and the Labyrinth. She was in for a big surprise.

0000oooo0000oooo

TBC

Next Chapter : The Second Meeting

_(What do you think? Review if enjoy it or hate it)_


End file.
